Prima Donna
by halfbloodroyalty
Summary: Kylo goes to the ballet with his mother and comes home with a hot ginger dancer. kylux smut, modern au
1. Chapter 1

Kylo hated the ballet.

He hated having to wear a suit. He hated the dusty air in the theaters and having to sit still for hours on end. He hated having to spend all evening with his mother breathing down his neck.

He'd much rather be with his father, fixing up old cars in their garage, wiping the drool from his massive Newfoundland Chewie on grease-stained bandannas that were too infrequently washed, or with his friends drinking cheap beer and playing video games, or even with his crazy religious nut of an uncle.

But instead he was stuck in some stuffy box seat, sweaty in a jacket and tie while his mother attempted to impress some senator or other with an expensive-looking bottle of merlot. The first half of the show had passed uneventfully. Lots of waifish girls had pranced about in tutus, spinning en pointe until Kylo thought he'd be sick. The one man he'd seen looked almost as fragile as the girls and just about as sexy. Kylo sighed heavily and continued to mindlessly swipe at the dating app on his phone.

"BEN!" Leia's face was a mask of composed annoyance as she crossed her arms at him "I was just telling Senator Kryze about your new internship with Snoke enterprises. How about you put that thing away for once and be social?"

Kylo was saved from what likely would have been a very boring conversation by the dimming of the house lights to signify the beginning of the second act. Kylo settled further into the red velvet of his seat, scooting back as far as he could as the curtain rose to a dark stage. A single spotlight snapped on to focus on a curled figure of a man lying on the stage. Tendrils of fog wrapped around him as the orchestra began a slow, eerie song. The man's bright red hair stood in vivid contrast to his dark surroundings and the milky paleness of his skin. Kylo raised one eyebrow at the man's lack of a shirt. He was slim, but muscular in the way dedicated dancers become after many years of training.

As he uncurled himself, the muscles in his back and shoulders rippled under the bright light. Kylo sat up slightly, watching the dancer as he rose and stretched gracefully. His gaze dripped down the glowing body, crossing the pale pink nipples and defined stomach, eyeing the slight bulge in the front of his exceedingly tight spandex leggings. The dancer slowly raised one leg upwards straight above his head before falling, tumbling around the floor in a flurry of violins. Kylo sat gripping the armrests of his chair as he watched this vision of beauty spring to life. The man jumped again and again, holding himself with such control and poise, the only sign of exertion being the light glimmer of sweat which began to form along his brow and chest. With each bound, his thighs flexed powerfully in the tight leggings. Kylo couldn't tear his eyes from the taut expanse of the man's ass as he spun, his head snapping about as he spotted his turn.

And all too soon, it was over. The redhead bowed slightly before gliding off the stage to a raucous round of applause. Kylo found himself standing along with the rest of the audience, clapping enthusiastically as he craned his neck to catch one last glimpse of that tight little spandex-wrapped ass. The lights changed as the next showcase dancer took the stage, shocking Kylo from his reverie. A stern look from his mother made him sit back down, but nothing could have pulled his thoughts from the explosive ginger. He spent the rest of the performance holding a program over the uncomfortably tight crotch of his pants and wishing that the ballerinas all had red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love you too, Ma, I'll see you next week." Kylo hugged his mother before she stepped into her towncar with the Mandalorian senator and rode away. As soon as she was out of sight, he pulled off the stuffy suit coat and red tie he had been forced into before the show. Sighing in relief, he ran a large hand through his hair and started off for his favorite bar in the area, a hole in the wall sort of place with strong drinks and no lines. The bartender poured him a jack and coke as soon as he stepped inside. The band of the night was some sort of garage-rock group that was lead by a short guy playing keys with bright blue dreadlocks. A girl with three ponytails was flirting with an asian chick in one of the back booths over large chocolate-looking drinks with whipped cream spilling over the rims. One person sat at the bar in an oversized hoodie and black beanie. Sliding into his usual spot, he sipped at his drink. Taking another look at the person beside him, he noticed a few strands of red hair sticking out of the sides of the wooly hat.

"Another, please, Maz" came a clipped voice from the man, "it was a rough show tonight."

"Of course, Armie honey" said Maz, filling another pint glass with PBR from the tap on the wall.

"You performed at the ballet earlier?" blurted Kylo, causing Maz to give him a sideways look as she put down the glass in front of the man who turned to face him.

"What's it to you?" he sneered at kylo, grey eyes flickering down Kylo's front. His face was harsh, yet delicate at the same time. Kylo felt his cheeks heat slightly as the man curled his lip at his now-rumpled dress shirt and the curls of tattoo ink which inched out from the rolled sleeves.

"I was there. You were… you were amazing" he mumbled lamely.

"Pft" the man snorted into his beer "you're not a regular there then. I fucked up the timing on my battement fondu and over-rotated the final double cabriole. My director is going to be pissed tomorrow. Glad you enjoyed the show though…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Kylo...Kylo Ren"

"Pleasure. I'm Hux" he smiled slightly.

"Don't let little Armie fool you Kylo" Said Maz as she wiped out a glass from behind the bar. "He's a talented dancer with a bite to him" she winked and shuffled down to check on the girls giggling in the corner.

The two spent the next couple hours drinking and talking, taking sly glances at each other when they thought they could sneak it.


	3. Chapter 3

They stumbled out of the tiny elevator into the hallway of Kylo's apartment complex, limbs entangled with each other's as kylo fumbled for his key.

"Looking for this?" Hux smirked, holding up the ring that held Kylo's keyes and a Darth Vader bobblehead, holding it just out of Kylo's reach and giggling in a rather undignified manner. His laugh was quickly swallowed by Kylo's plush lips on his, distracting him with their insistent kisses.

As soon as Kylo opened the door, the two men fell into the small flat, tripping over the scattered junk that littered the floor. Their clothing quickly joined the piles as they clawed at each other to earn more contact.

Kylo ran his hands down the smaller man's sides, gripping his hips and pulling them together. Hux gasped as Kylo's arousal pressed against his stomach through his boxers. Threading his fingers through Kylo's thick hair, he pulled his head back down for a bruising kiss. Kylo moaned at the slight pain in his scalp and cupped his hands under Hux's ass, lifting him from the ground to carry him to the bedroom and deposit him on the wrinkled comforter. Taking a second to look at the man below him, he admired the sleek, toned muscles of Hux's stomach, his bright red hair tousled and wild like his bright eyes, his lips swollen from Kylo's kisses and the beginnings of a hickey blooming against the milky skin of his throat. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of Hux's briefs, he dragged them down over his powerful thighs.

Casting them aside, Kylo kissed along the inside of those thighs, reveling in the quiet noises that slipped from Hux's lips. Not breaking eye contact, he ran his tongue across the dripping head of Hux's cock and savored the salty taste before sinking his mouth fully on to it. Hux's hands came down to hold onto Kylo's hair as he thrust upward gently. Tears edged at Kylo's vision as he took it as far as he could, nestling his nose in the soft orange curls at the base, before pulling off with a loud pop and a muttered "Fuck" from Hux.

"Get up here and fuck me already" the redhead moaned, scooting up the bed further. Kylo wasted no time in shucking off his own underwear and climbing enthusiastically up. Hux's eyes widened at the sight of Kylo's cok, bobbing against his stomach.

"I do hope you have lube" he said, eyeing the sizeable girth of it.

"Yeah, of course" said Kylo, opening his bedside drawer and rummaging around before pulling out the tube. Slicking up a finger, he kissed his way down Hux's body, nibbling lightly on a nipple and a hipbone before pressing just the fingertip to Hux's twitching hole. Hux's eyes fluttered shut as Kylo probed lightly with one finger before adding another. He arched upward, groaning heavily. Kylo grinned wolfishly, plunging his fingers into Hux's slick heat and languidly stroking himself with his other hand. Lifting one of his legs experimentally, Kylo brought Hux's ankle to about the same level as his ear, allowing his plundering fingers to reach further, brushing against Hux's prostate.

""Fuck" the smaller man yelped, bucking against Kylo's hand "nee.. Need more… please" he begged

"You're a lot more demanding than I expected." Kylo smirked, pulling his fingers from hux's ass with a squelch and a whine of loss.

"You have no idea" moaned the ginger, eyeing Kylo's cock hungrily as he slowly rolled on a condom and coated himself in lube, biting his lower lip as he stroked along his length. Lining himself up, Kylo used one hand to guide just the head of his cock into Hux's greedy hole, leaning over his thin frame by one arm before slowly easing in all the way with a moan of relief.

"Move already you heavy bastard" Hux gasped, twisting his hips against Kylo's.

Shifting back slightly, Kylo withdrew about halfway before slamming back into the redhead with a grunt. Languidly, he continued to thrust, bottoming out each time with a sharp slap of his balls against Hux's ass. Husx whimpered, scrabbling his short nails against Kylo's back, trying to urge him faster. With a sudden surge of strength, Hux flipped them over, straddling Kylo's hips with an unusual sort of grace. Re alightng Kylo's cock with his hole, he sunk down fully before bouncing up again, repeatedly impaling himself on Kylo. His head fell back as sweat started to gather across the bridge of his nose. Kylo stared up at the man riding him, running his hands between Hux's narrow waist and his peach-colored nipples. Heavy drops of precum fell steadily from Hux's cock into the dark wiry hairs on Kylo's lower stomach. Running a finger through the viscous liquid, Hux smeared it across Kylo's belly before sliding his finger into Kylo's mouth.

"Look what a greedy little cumslut you are" he growled, leaning over klo to taste the salty sweet liquid from his tongue.

"You want to take my cum in this filthy face hole of yours don't you. You need to taste me. You need me to claim you" he babbled as Kylo thrust up into him, reduced only to moanss of Hux's name.

"You're going to fill me with your cum. Come up my ass. Do it!" he gasped, pressing his sweaty forehead to Kylo's and held to his broad shoulders as the larger man's pace sped up beyond where he could keep up, allowing his hole to be pounded. With a final gasp, kylo spilled into the condom, still twitching as Hux pulled himself to straddle Kylo's chest. With a few quick pumps of the fist, the ginger also spilled over, sending spurts of cum across Kylo's face and chest with a shout.

He rolled over with a groan, leaving Kylo to find a dirty tshirt from the floor to clean his face.

"Bathroom's across the hallway" He said, "and don't you dare try sneaking out afterwards"

"Wouldn't dream of it" smiled Hux.


End file.
